


The Phoenix's Sun

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: It was the worst thing, but Chanyeol had his sights on the dying prince as a means to finally get the last piece of land to complete his kingdom.“How could you be so heartless? He’s losing his sight day by day and you want a piece of his dying heart too?”“I want ALL of him.”[Prompt credit to @614prompts on twitter.]





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [614prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=614prompts).



> I want to thank @614prompts on twitter for letting me write a fic based on this prompt! So to show my gratitude, I'm gifting this fic to @614prompts, if Admins 61 and 04 is reading this, I really hope you enjoy this fic, if not, I'll try harder next time!
> 
> My other story, Bride of the Phoenix will be updated soon, please forgive me for not updating in a few weeks TT^TT.
> 
> Please follow @614prompts if you have twitter! Their prompts are so good!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt credit to @614prompts on twitter.]

**PROLOGUE.**

_“... Mother?” Chanyeol whispered brokenly. He stepped towards the bleeding body, blood ran in rivulets and pooled around the petite body, staining the white marble floorings with red._

_He dropped to his knees with a painful thud, gathering his mother in his arms. He gently shakes her, trying, but failing to wake her up. “You can’t. Not yet, not like this.”_  

 _He continued to shake her as tears sprung into his eyes as he waits, but gets no response. He felt his world crumble at that moment. The one and only person he had in this unpleasant world was gone._ **_Gone._ **

_His body shook as anger coursed through his body. He felt the beginning of his fire dance beneath his skin, waiting to be unleashed and used. His emotions rose as he looked at his mother’s face that was stuck in a permanent pained expression. Even until the very end, his mother was in pain._

_Chanyeol let out a loud roar, his fire finally breaking free and running loose behind him. His flames burned crimson as it engulfed his body, rising in temperature and in size._

_“Your Majesty!” Junmyeon cried out upon entering Chanyeol’s mother’s room. “Please calm down!”_

_“Find them!” Chanyeol growled out instead of listening to his advisor. “Find who killed my mother!”_  

 _More tears slipped down his cheeks as he squeezed his mother in his arms. “_ **_This is war!_ ** _”_

_His flames burst, enveloping the room and knocking out Junmyeon and guards alike onto the floor. It blasted through the roof and took to the night sky as it morphed into a magnificent large golden phoenix._

_It marked the beginning of a new era, one full of blood shed and lead by a merciless king._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of Chanyeol's backstory and the beginning stages of his ascendant to the throne. Everyone will have their mama powers in this, but it's not a major thing in this fic.
> 
> My other fanfic Bride of the Phoenix will be updated pretty soon, please look forward to that!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates! @_officialone_


	2. Chapter One [RE-WRITTEN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't satisfied with the old chapter so I re-wrote it completely. I gave more personality to the character. This is not my best writing so please be kind with your comments!
> 
> Prompt credit to @614prompts on twitter.  
> Please check this account out if you have twitter!
> 
> My own twitter for updates: @_officialone_

_ "Neither the sun, nor death can be looked at steadily." _

_ —François de La Rochefoucauld,  Reflections; or Sentences and Moral Maxims _

 

“Are you alright now?” asked a worried-looking Sehun. He was hovering over a petite man situated on a king sized bed, silver sheets contrasting lovingly against pale skin.

The addressed man nodded, unable to move his body as much because of his weak limbs. He wriggled on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position with the aid of Sehun.

“Baekhyun-hyung, stop moving around so much.” Grunted Sehun as he positions his older brother to his liking.

“I apologise for trying to make myself comfortable, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun sarcastically replied as he finally found a position he liked. “I am taking care of my health.”

Sehun took in his brother, lying on the bed as he looked weak and sick. His raven hair was damp from his sweating and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He was unnaturally thin and his breath came out in short intervals. Sehun’s heart clenched in pain for his brother.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “But really hyung, how is your health?” He sat on the bed, besides Baekhyun as he took in his brother’s frail hand.

Baekhyun gently squeezed Sehun’s large hand with all the strength he had. His smile was small, but still bright nevertheless as he directed it towards Sehun. “I am fine.”

At the pointed look from Sehun, Baekhyun laughed softly. “Have I ever lied to you, Sehunnie?”

Sehun sighed, there was no point in arguing with Baekhyun. “I am just worried for your well-being.”

The smaller’s gaze softened as he looked at Sehun’s worried face. He knew that his younger brother was putting up a front, despite the fact he was desperately trying, but failing, to hide his watery eyes. However, Sehun wanted to be strong, not only for himself, but for the both of them. Baekhyun felt guilty, he was older between the two, why was he like this?

“Sehunnie… Hey, princes don’t cry.” Baekhyun weakly lifted his other hand, the one that wasn’t holding Sehun’s, and reached up to wipe underneath Sehun’s eyes. “I really am fine. You can stop worrying now.”

Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hand and leaned his face against it, his tears slowly streaming down his pale cheeks. The sight of Baekhyun fainting at the gardens flashed before his eyes, his precious older brother that always took care of him. What was worrying was Baekhyun would faint once in a couple of months, but this time, it was  _ twice _ in  _ a month _ . To say Sehun was frightened was an understatement. 

“Okay, okay…” Sehun mumbled, shaking the image of an unconscious and bleeding Baekhyun in his arms out of his head.

Baekhyun tapped the spot beside him. “Come lie down here.” Sehun complied as Baekhyun watched on with brotherly fondness in his eyes. 

Once they were settled, a comfortable silence overcame them. Baekhyun cradled Sehun’s head to his chest while the younger hugged his waist. The bond they shared was nothing compared to other siblings. They were of royalty and while other royal siblings fought for the throne and held grudges against each other, Baekhyun and Sehun loved each other dearly. Nothing can separate them of what they shared.

Sensing a need for a conversation, Sehun initiated a discussion. “He did it. The Phoenix King, I mean.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as he was carding his slim and pretty fingers through his hair. “Another accomplishment for the mighty King?”

Sehun nodded.

“What did he do this time?”

“He finally conquered the world.”

They both fell silent until Baekhyun spoke up. “That is actually quite impressive. Three years of his enthronement and he  _ conquered _ the world.”

Sehun nodded. “Father told me he was worried though.”

Guilt squeezed into his heart once again. He was the older child and was supposed to take the throne when his father, the King of their kingdom, passed on his duties, but since he was an ill child, from the very start he was, the title of Crown Prince was given to Sehun. He felt responsible ever since. He was supposed to take care of the younger, but now he had to know the burdens of becoming a king.

“Our kingdom is the only one that has not been taken over by the Phoenix King. We may be small, a mere island, but our kingdom is flourished with fine gems and diamonds and the resources of rare and valuable iron to make strong weapons.”

Their kingdom, Solis, was indeed a mere island. Despite that, their ‘island’ was full of riches. Their robes were of fine silk and their jewellery was crafted with the most beautiful gems and diamonds you’ll ever find in the world. Their weapons were one the strongest and what was unique was that their powers can be transferred to the weapons, no thanks to this rare and unnamed iron.

For generations, their kingdom never took part in the outside world, whether it was for war or not. They were secretive and they were secluded from the rest of the world, never wanting to share their ways.

“Father suggested that the Phoenix King will come for us,” Sehun murmured. “They say he is ruthless. Kingdoms were burnt to ashes when they refused to join the Phoenix Kingdom.”

Baekhyun frowned at that. He had heard many terrifying rumours about the Phoenix King, no matter if they did not even interact with the outside world. It was hard not to notice what this vicious king was doing, what with him taking over the world and claiming it as his. Baekhyun could never imagine himself interacting or even standing next to this cruel bloodthirsty king, he would want _ nothing _ to do with that man.

“Let us hope the Phoenix King would ignore this small island.” Baekhyun whispered.

Noting the tired tone of the older prince, Sehun looked up and took notice of Baekhyun’s exhausted expression. “I am sorry, hyung. You should be resting, but here I am, chatting away about a savage king. Mother will surely have my head.”

Baekhyun laughed softly, shaking his head in affection. He smiled down at Sehun. “Let us sleep, Sehunnie.”

Sehun nodded his head and readjusted Baekhyun, bringing him down so that he could fit against his broad chest, he wanted to be the one to hold his older brother this time.

Before he fell asleep, he could not get rid of Baekhyun’s bright smile. Even when he had a dark and blurry future, Baekhyun’s smile was the brightest of them all. Not only that, it was  _ blinding _ , it was sometimes difficult to look at.

“Goodnight Sehun.”

Sehun squeezed Baekhyun tighter. “Goodnight hyung.”

_ Lord, please save my brother. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brothers!sebaek ftw!
> 
> If you want to know when I'll release the next chapter, follow my twitter @_officialone_


End file.
